zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Zoids Toy Lines
=Name= Maybe just "Zoids Toy Lines"? I'm not that fussed with the current one, just seems a bit long to type is all. Slax01 08:22, March 28, 2011 (UTC) The point of this page? What exactly is the point of this page? All that links here is the main page... I thought by creating the table on the Zoids Model Releases page, a page like this wouldn't be useful, as all the information would go on the separate pages.--Azimuth727 22:32, June 9, 2012 (UTC) :Indeed, it's not useful to have 2 pages. I think the table is still work in progress though. Once it's up to scratch, we'll get rid of one of these pages. Sylvanelite 23:19, June 9, 2012 (UTC) ::The table is complete, so far as I know. The pages it links to, however, do not exist. Those pages need to be made FROM our current pages. The table is not going to simply link to our current pages, because our current pages utilise the current releases system, which has the problems I've stated previously at length. The reason WHY I haven't made the pages for that table is because I am unable to get any reliable info from our current pages. In essence, our current pages (and most Zoids fansites who utilise this system) say "this Zoid is part of the NJR because I said it is." Unfortunately for me, that means it's impossible to work FROM a page like the NJR to build a simple chronological releases page. ::On that note, I have reverted your link edits to the table page Azimuth, because that table isn't intended to link to those links. Slax01 00:12, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :::IMO, I'm still going to keep this page at least until we get pictures into the table. The 100px placeholder is ugly. Sylvanelite 01:18, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Much of the information has now been moved to the model page, as such I'm going to start deprecating this page. This page will probably stay for a few more months at least, as there's still quite a bit that needs to be moved over to the model page, but just a heads up, it'll be deleted eventually. Sylvanelite (talk) 12:11, January 4, 2014 (UTC) ::::Following up from above, this article has now been flagged for deletion. It's been some time since the model change were done. Sylvanelite (talk) 11:01, February 26, 2015 (UTC) First time model collector. I have been reading through the Zoids Toy Lines page and I was just wondering what would be the best models to start collecting being in mind I am a first time collector? The HMM from Kotobukiya look like to me to be the best choice. I have found a few places that sell them were I live and I am really keen to get some. I am keen to find out from other people on the wikia whats the best models to get. Cheers. MrMinTieS (talk) 10:37, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :I never know what to suggest to people. HMM Models are the hardest to build, but the most detailed. Things like Revoltech require basically no assembly, but are non-scale. Both are reasonably posable. HMM is also expensive. Personally, though, HMMs are worth it. They do take a lot of time to build though. Sylvanelite (talk) 08:06, August 19, 2013 (UTC)